Aspects
Aspects are a phrase, a quote, or a sentence that defines a truth about a character. These truths typically relate to the world, other characters, or an important ideal or struggle. Aspects cover a wide range of elements and define what makes your character unique—basically, they describe the core of your character's identity. They say who you are rather than what you do. A character generally starts with three aspects, but may add more as significant events occur in their life. E.g. a character who shattered the phylactery of an ancient lich, but bound the spirit within themselves to prevent its escape might get the aspect Final Seal of the Corpse King. Uses of Aspects * A GM can compel an aspect when the player is in a situation where following that aspect would lead to a detriment for player or party. The player is offered a hero point and, if they accept it, must perform the compelled action, although they may tweak it to better adhere to the character's aspects or bargain with the GM for a different interpretation. * If a player refuses the compel, a GM can up the ante offering additional hero points to that player or others for behaving in a particular way in line with an aspect. * A player may invoke an aspect once a session to gain advantage to a roll that substantially relies on the capabilities of that aspect. * A player may develop a scene using a related aspect to declare a fact or circumstance that would be of benefit to your character. This costs a hero point, however the GM may waive this cost for limited developments or ones they believe are particularly good for the story. For example, you could invoke your character's Nicto Kurasis aspect to declare that a nearby business is actually a mob front. The GM is always free to refuse such a development for any reason. * Aspects grant access to a customized Path of Fate for each aspect taken (TBD). Advice for Good Aspects * a good aspect should have both positive and negative elements * a good aspect should be worded so that the player can invoke them for a bonus, and the narrator compel them for a hero point. * a good aspect can reveal something that the character may not even know about themselves. Examples * Significant personality traits or beliefs (Sucker for a Pretty Face, Never Leave a Man Behind, The Only Good Tsyntavian Is a Dead Tsyntavian). * The character’s background or profession (Educated at the Academy of Blades, Born a Spacer, Cybernetic Street Thief). * An important possession or noticeable feature (My Father’s Bloodstained Sword, Dressed to the Nines, Sharp Eyed Veteran). * Relationships to people and organizations (In League with the Twisting Hand, The King’s Favor, Proud Member of the Company of Lords). * Problems, goals, or issues the character is dealing with (A Price on My Head, The King Must Die, Fear of Heights). * Titles, reputations, or obligations the character may have (Self-Important Merchant Guildmaster, Silver-Tongued Scoundrel, Honor-Bound to Avenge My Brother). You'll notice that for each of these, there's generally more than one concept present, or a concept is complicated or tinted by a refinement. You're not just a guildmaster, you're self-important guildmaster who sees himself as a merchant first. Note though that these do not necessarily reflect your character's view of themselves. They are a truth, rather than a perception. Character Aspects Jamra The Inferno Passes, the Cinder Remains - I am only a pale reflection of my people's heritage, a mark of where they have passed sown their wild oats. Yet I still bear some remnant of their power, their grandeur, and their deadly pride. I aspire to emulate them and loathe my inadequacies. Earning My Mother's Love - The Efreeti built their empire on trade. I lack their flame, but perhaps brilliance may be shown another way. If I can just become wealthy and powerful enough, I will be able to return home. I Wish I May, By Wish My Might - Although they are the instruments of my people's oppression, I still retain my childhood joy for the raw force of creation within wishes. I secretly love to see the wonder and awe of mortals when I grant their wishes. She Can Walk Another Road - There is still hope for Agate to be better than me, better than this world. I must guide her to a better fate and protect her from harm. (Gained during Agate's aging) Milady Mother of My People - '''My childhood was full of mothers, and they each sacrificed themselves to keep me alive. Now, I will protect those I consider my family at any cost. '''Soul Food '-' Tea helps any situation, even if it may be the problem. When stressed, I find it helps to have a cup of hot tea. Loxodons Know Best '- '''Mine is a long-lived people. With all the wisdom I have accrued, I almost always know the best course of action. Nix '''Trust No One - '''In this line of work it's a safe bet that everyone is out to get me. I'll rely on people when I have to, but no one can be completely trusted. '''Knowledge is Power - '''It's always better to know as much as possible before taking action. If I know more than my opponent they will fall that much faster. '''Protect Those Who Need It' '-' The world isn't fair, and there are a lot of people who can't do the things I can. If I can help someone out, maybe I can prevent them from having to take the paths I have. Orentha O' Captain, My Captain - My loyalty is to my comrades, and I will do nearly anything to protect them while they are fighting with her. She may disagree with them, but her first consideration is always their well-being. Fool Me Twice - I am suspicious of anyone giving order or in a position of authority. I will always take a more democratic approach to decision making. Between Two Worlds - It's hard to fight your nature. I want to be better than I am, but I find that I often fight between who I was raised to be and who I have trained to be. Managing disparate perspectives can complicate situations. Category:Gameplay Category:Proposed